memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: The New Generation/Last Stand/Chapter Two
In the Captain's ready room Admiral Janeway looks at the tactical data. You think they'll attack us with everything they've got? Kathryn asked as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. Yes Admiral says Typhuss as he looks at Kathryn. She looks at him. Damn it we've got the Home Fleet and that's it most of our ships won't be here for another hour, and by the time they get here either we'll be the victors or they'll have to fight to regain Earth Admiral Janeway says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. My fleet, a Klingon fleet and a Andorian fleet are on their way here says Typhuss as he looks at Kathryn. She looks at him. It will take them at least an hour at maximum warp they won't get here in time Admiral Janeway says as she looks at him. Then the com activates. Chakotay to Admiral Janeway Captain Chakotay says over the com. She taps her combadge. Go ahead Chakotay Admiral Janeway says as she looks at Typhuss. Sensors are picking up a transwarp conduit opening directly behind us Chakotay says over the com. Typhuss is surprised by that. Chakotay, can sensors tell who it is says Typhuss as he looks at Kathryn. Borg Chakotay says over the com. Both Typhuss and Admiral Janeway walk onto the bridge and see a Borg fleet emerge from the transwarp conduit. Weapons are fully powered Captain and ready to fire Lieutenant Kim says as he looks at his console and then at Captain Chakotay. Chakotay looks at Harry. Remodulate shields to a rotating frequency and standby to fire Captain Chakotay says as he sits in his chair. Then Lieutenant Larsen looks at his console. Sir we're receiving a hail from the Enterprise it's Captain Martin Lieutenant Larsen says as he looks at the Captain. Chakotay looks at the viewer. On screen Mr. Larsen Captain Chakotay says as he looks at the viewer. On the viewer it shows the bridge of the Enterprise. Voyager hold your fire their friendlies their from the Borg that were set free by the Enterprise-D crew I had Commander La Forge contact them and ask for their help with the Der'kal Captain Martin says on the viewer. Typhuss looks at the viewer. The Borg, have come to help I don't know if I'm happy or really worried says Typhuss as he looks at John on the viewscreen. We've got more ships though Captain Martin says on the main viewer. My fleet, a Klingon fleet and a Andorian fleet are on their way here but they will get here in one hour says Typhuss as he looks at John on the viewscreen. Then Sito speaks. Sirs sorry to interrupt but sensors are picking up a massive warp signature approaching us bearing 223 mark 778, it's the Der'kal fleet they've got 112 vessels in total Sito says as she's giving her report. Typhuss looks at Admiral Janeway. We have to hold the Der'kal fleet off until the other fleets get here to help us says Typhuss as he looks at Kathryn. She nods and looks at the viewer. Captain Martin I'm handing control of the Home Fleet back to the Enterprise Admiral Janeway says on the viewer on board the Enterprise. Captain Martin looks at the viewer. Acknowledge Admiral and my first order is to break and attack Captain Martin says as he looks at the viewer. She nods and the channel closes. The Home Fleet approaches the Der'kal fleet and phasers and energy beams lance out as smaller ships are destroyed. On the bridge of the Intrepid Captain Kira is giving Lieutenant Jenkins an attack pattern. Attack pattern alpha two says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Jenkins. She inputs commands into the console. Heading 214 mark 778 increasing to full impulse and engaging attack pattern Alpha One Lieutenant Jenkins says as she inputs commands into the helm console. Typhuss turns to Lieutenant Commander Curtis.